Joint fatigue, pain, and instability are common conditions of active and aging people. This is especially true with regard to hinge joints of the body, including the knee joint and the elbow joint. Such joint ailments often can be attributed to damages and degenerative wear in the contact surfaces of bone ends meeting at the joint. External support in these areas of the body can help address joint fatigue, pain, and/or instability and, generally, external support in various areas of the body can serve to address many different conditions. One or more aspects of the invention provides such support. Moreover, one or more aspects of the invention even augments motion about joints and, in particular, about hinge joints.